


Meet the New Guy

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Jon starts his job at the Magnus Institute and runs into his future assistants for the first time... or they into him.





	Meet the New Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).



“Can't you look where you're going, man!”

The person that had just spilled half of his tea over Jon, sputtered. “I- I'm sorry! Wait, let me-”

To Jon's horror he pulled out a wrinkled, used handkerchief and offered it to Jon awkwardly.

“That's really not necessary.” He didn't even try to hide his distaste.

“Sorry, I-” If he said sorry one more time, Jon might just give him something to be sorry about.

“Martin! There you are!” Someone luckily rescued both of them.

Martin said sorry again and hurried away. Jon hoped he didn't have to work with him often.

\---

“You're the new guy then, huh,” someone said from the door to the office Jon shared with several other researchers. When Jon looked up some objectively handsome guy leaned against the door.

“So everyone seems to already know.”

“Tim Stoker,” handsome guy introduced himself and propelled himself into the room to offer Jon his hand.

“Jonathan Sims,” he said and shook the offered hand.

Tim gave him a dazzling smile. “Nice meeting you, Jon. If you have any questions let me know.”

“Only if you know how the library sorting system works- otherwise no.”

“Good thing I know that then.”

\---

Jon squinted at the note he had found in one of the books mentioned in his current assignment.

“Where is that even” he muttered to himself.

“It's a small town in Bavaria.” Someone said over his shoulder. He looked back, startled. “Sasha James,” the woman introduced herself.

“A pleasure, I'm sure.”

“And you must be Jon.”

He sighed. “Yes, the new guy.”

The woman laughed. “Word travels fast.”

He looked back from her to the book. “Time to bury that lead then, I guess.”

“I'm sure you'll find another one,” she said and slid into the seat opposite of him.

 


End file.
